Blinded
by Daughter of Romanov
Summary: During a hunting trip, the world shatters for the Cullen family after an attack. Will they ever be the same again? Will Jasper even heal from what he has seen? And what is happening to Alice? All vampires, a year before Twilight.
1. The Accident

**The Accident**

(Alice POV)

"You'd better hope there aren't hunters out, Emmett," Carlisle warned. Emmett turned to me.

"Will I cause a lot of trouble hunting down a few measly bears?" Emmett asked incredulously and I looked ahead.

_Emmett pushes Edward into a tree. Edward jumps on Emmett. Emmett drops to the ground. Rosalie and I are laughing. Jasper is egging them on. Carlisle and Esme are frowning. Edward screams at Emmett. Emmett laughs. Edward rolls away from Emmett. We continue. Bears. Emmett pushes one off the cliff top. He jumps after it. I am hunting. A couple of bears near me. Emmett drags his bear up. Rosalie giggles. I jumped on the back of one of the bears. Darkness._

I shook my head out of it. Unknown movements. Emmett and Carlisle looked at me expectantly.

"Well?" said Emmett, smiling cheekily.

"Nothing permanent," I chirped and Emmett beamed at me. Carlisle sighed, but he trusted my judgement. It amazed me how easily people trusted something as fickle as my gift.

We set out on the normal road to go to Emmett's favourite bear hunting place. It was on the edge of a mountainside, with a steep drop-off. Emmett's cheeriness had rubbed off onto Jasper, so everyone was feeling bright and happy. Carlisle and Esme walked a little behind us 'kids' and the bits of the vision slowly began to fit together. Emmett pushed Edward into a tree, and started laughing loudly, in his deep booming voice. Edward knew what was going to happen, but unthinkingly, he jumped onto Emmett's back in retaliated, and kicked him. Emmett roared and dropped to the ground onto his back, and Edward, rolling around, crushing Edward. Unable to help ourselves, Rosalie and I started laughing at them, at Emmett's triumphant expression, Edward's furious face. Edward should so have seen this coming!

"Come on Edward! Push him off!" Jasper screamed, hyped up by the action, "Be a man, Edward!"

"Get off me, you moron!" Edward screamed at Emmett and Emmett laughed harder, the sound echoing off the trees. Behind me, I knew Carlisle and Esme were frowning. The walked beside us, their faces showing their disapproval, jumped over Edward and Emmett's brawl, and continued up the path. Edward continued struggling against Emmett, and Emmett just pushed him down harder.

"You're not a man Edward!" Emmett yelled, and Edward bit Emmett's shoulder. Finally, Edward rolled out from under Emmett, and both of the jumped up from the ground with vampire speed. Edward dusted himself off, and tossed his auburn hair over his shoulder. Emmett jogged over to Rosalie, lifted her up onto his shoulders, much to her protests, and ran up the mountainside path. Jasper took my hand and we followed them, with Edward at our heels.

Up at Emmett's favourite location, right near the caves, we saw the bears already awake. Rosalie jumped off Emmett and we looked at them, would-be-casual.

"That one is mine!" Emmett yelled, breaking the peace, and lunged at the biggest one. It spun around, only to see a hunger-crazed Emmett lunging at its throat. It gave a roar, and Emmett sunk his teeth into it. It swiped at him helplessly and fell. Carlisle lunged at another, and within an instant, we were all out there, drinking.

"No!" Emmett hollered as one of the bears fell from the cliff. One of his bears. He jumped after it.

"You are mine, bear!" he yelled and he flew down. I laughed. Letting my last bear drop to the ground. A few more bears were near me, clawing at us. A grunting came from below the cliff. Emmett dragged up the limp, bleeding corpse of the bear, his face filled with anguish. He bent down to its throat and drank. From over near Jasper, on the other side of the clearing, I heard Rosalie laughing loudly. I turned back to the bears and jumped onto one of them, half onto its back, half hanging from his shoulder. I laughed loudly, as it swung me around. Its huge paw flung at me and hit me in the ace, claw into my eye. My laughter quickly turned to screams of pain, and I dropped from the bear, arms and legs flailing as I hit the ground.

"Alice!" I heard Jasper shout above my own screams and Esme shrieked in horror. The bear fell down onto me, its arms harmlessly scratching my clothes. Then another claw hit my eye. I gave a new, louder scream of pain, and covered my face as strong arms lifted me up. Emmett. He jumped up and turned his back to the bear as I yelled, my hands covering my face. I contracted my muscles as tightly as I could and screamed more. Suddenly, a blow was delivered to Emmett's back, and he too screams, deeper and louder than my own screams, as we tumbled off the cliff edge. His arms tightened around me, and I pressed my face into his chest. I heard shouting and yelling above us, the loudest Jasper and Rosalie. We hit the rocky ground. I drifted out of everything.


	2. The Broken Statue

**The Broken Statue**

(Jasper POV)

I gasped as Alice and Emmett hit the rocky bottom.

"ALICE!" I screamed as Rosalie gripped my arm in her killer clutch. They were totally still below us for a moment. Carlisle gripped Rosalie and me from behind. Esme grabbed my hand and pulled me a step back from the edge, as Edward did the same with Rosalie. We looked down. Emmett was curled protectively around Alice, who looked crushed. Emmett's head rose, and he looked down at Alice, still perfectly still. He looked up and his face brightened.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm alright!" he hollered. His voice sounded distant and dry, before he turned to Alice, shaking her in his arms.

"Alice? Alice?" he said quietly, then shook her harder, "Alice! Alice!"

"Alice!" I screamed. She still did not stir. The others held me tightly, Rosalie included.

"Edward, help me get them back up. Esme, Rosalie, stay with Jasper. Jasper," Carlisle turned me to face him and looked serious, "Stay here. Alice will be fine."

Rosalie and Esme each gripped one of my arms. Carlisle and Edward hiked down the cliff side slowly, and they soon reached the bottom, where Emmett was shaking Alice and yelling. 'What's wrong with Alice?' I thought numbly, my body seemed to be frozen stiff, just like Alice's own. Esme was shaking, and I lifted my arm and put it around her shoulder. Every moment seemed to be subconscious moving rather than my own thinking; my mind was so sluggish I could not do anything on my own. Esme smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry, Jasper. Alice will be alright," Esme murmured. I nodded numbly. Edward had taken the limp Alice into his arms, and Carlisle had helped Emmett up. They were talking rapidly in low rapid voices. I could not distinguish what they were saying, but Carlisle seemed to be anxious and Emmett was more in shock. Edward was shaking Alice hard, but she just shook about in his arms. Emmett was nodding rapidly, and Carlisle looked unsure. Then Carlisle turned to Edward and nodded. Edward gave Alice's little limp body to Emmett. They began the steep ascent, Edward and Carlisle helping Emmett support Alice. Finally, they were up, next to us. Alice looked even worst up close. Her hands were gripping her face, as Carlisle tried to pry them off. He turned to us.

"Home." Carlisle said and we nodded. The run back was fast and silent. Edward ran next to me and I knew he was worried about my thoughts. All I saw was Alice and the bear, and her and Emmett falling. Over and over again. I was ushered inside by someone, into the living room. I collapsed onto the couch, and put my head in my hands. Esme sat beside me, and lifted my face to look at her. She looked scared, and I turned away. I didn't need anyone else's face in my head. Edward walked over to Esme and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Leave him. He's in shock," Edward murmured. Esme sighed and nodded. After a while, Esme and Rosalie left. Edward sat next to me. I turned my head to him and spoke.

"Why did this happen?" I asked. My voice sounded dry. Edward turned to me, the relief obvious.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, "It was very fast. Carlisle is freaking out."

"Trust Alice," I murmured. Edward gave a crooked smile and laughed.

"I'm glad you're getting better," he said and I nodded.

"Me too. Where are they?" I asked. Edward pointed to the stairs.

"I need to see her," my voice was desperate. Edward nodded and we stood.


	3. Alice's Condition

**Alice's Condition**

(Carlisle POV)

I paced back and forward between Emmett and Alice. Emmett watched me walking around, looking somewhat confused, and Alice lay motionless. I had pried her hands off from her face, so the lay be her side now. She looked frightened.

"I don't understand," I murmured repeatedly.

"What's wrong with her?" Esme asked. She sounded apprehensive. She was gripping one of Alice's hands and sitting beside her.

"Nothing," my voice was flat, "Nothing is physically wrong with her. Aside from being a vampire, of course."

"Of course," Esme echoed.

"Then why is she all… dead?" Emmett asked. I turned to him. Rosalie was sitting beside him, looking as bewildered as the rest of us.

"I believe it is a mental blockage, probably caused by shock," I said and Emmett nodded slowly, as I hadn't been speaking English.

"Can she hear us?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know. We will need to wait for Edward to finish waiting for Jasper," I said and sighed. Now we would just have to wait.

"I am such a moron," Emmett moaned. I could not help but to chuckle.

"Any specific event, or just in general?" I asked jokingly. Rosalie frowned at me, but did not say anything.

"I mean, just now. Going hunting for no damned reason! Just because the bears were out. Look what I have done! I killed her! I killed Alice!" Emmett exclaimed and I sighed, shaking my head.

"Emmett, we've been through this. Many times _today_," I said, exasperated.

"Even Alice didn't see this," Esme said soothingly. Emmett bowed his head.

"You tried to help her," Rosalie reminded him. I listened to the light footsteps on the staircase.

"I guess so," Emmett muttered, "No-one was hungry anyway though."

"I beg to differ," Jasper said, "I'm always hungry."

We all looked over to the doorway, where Edward and Jasper stood. In one smooth movement, Jasper was kneeling beside Alice. Edward moved to stand beside me.

"What's wrong with her?" Jasper asked softly.

"Physically, nothing," I said kindly, "I just need Edward to see what's going on in her head to confirm my analysis."

I turned to Edward. His face was grim.

"Nothing," he said darkly.

"Nothing?" I repeated, questioning.

"Nothing. Alice isn't thinking at all," Edward said bleakly and turned from me. I looked at Jasper. He was horrified, and stared at me in disbelief.

"Not Alice," he said quietly, and turned to her. I stood beside him, and put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's probably just the shock. Her brain is still protecting her from the accident, whilst trying to comprehend. She'll be fine," I said, trying to console him. He turned to look at me.

"When?" he asked desperately. I shrugged helplessly.

"It's hard to say, exactly," I said steadily.

"Has this never happened before?" Jasper asked, his eyes filled with distress.

"The vampire health is hardly recorded as with humans, so it is hard to tell exactly the standard of vampire health. However, the more common are well known, and some vampires have been known to be driven into such a state like Alice's, mainly for protection," I said. My voice sounded impassive, and I cringed, but Jasper had already turned back to Alice. We sat in silence for a while, staring at Alice, until Edward turned and walked speedily over to Jasper and I. I turned to him. His face was filled with wonder.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked.

"She's thinking," he breathed.


	4. The Awakening

**The Awakening**

(Alice POV)

I could hear steady breathing all around me. Then hurried footsteps.

"What is it, Edward?" Carlisle voice sounded very near.

"She's thinking," Edward said softly.

_Edward?_

"Yes, Alice. I'm Edward," he said slowly, as if I were not able to comprehend.

"Does she have insomnia?" Emmett asked fearfully.

"Amnesia," Carlisle corrected.

"For God's sake, Emmett," Jasper hissed. My brain flashed a picture of Jasper above me on the cliff.

_Jasper? Jasper!_

"She heard Jasper," Edward said.

"Alice? Alice, stay with me!" Jasper pleaded. My thoughts raced around my head.

_Jasper!_

"Keep talking," Edward said.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"She likes the sound of your voice," Edward provided, without my insight. I could not have thought it better myself.

"Alice, darling, please, hang in there. Everything will be okay," Jasper sounded more scared than sure. He grabbed my hand, and held it tightly. My thoughts began to settle down. Suddenly, the little things became important.

_Edward, where am I?_

"We're at home, Alice," he said, very slowly again.

"Alice? Can you hear me?" Carlisle asked, speaking very loudly and clearly.

_Carlisle?_

"Yes, that's Carlisle," Edward said quietly.

_Tell him, I can hear him._

"She wants you to know she can hear you," Edward said.

_This really is not going to work, with you talking for me._

"You're telling me," Edward said, sounding slightly amused.

_Did I make you smile, Edward?_

"Yes Alice," he said, still amused.

"Alice, can you move?" Carlisle asked. I thought about this. I gripped Jasper's hand tightly. I heard him gasp, and I let my face ease into a smile. My muscles still felt tense, especially in my arms.

"Help her sit up," Carlisle instructed.

_Oooh! Doctor-mode!_

Edward laughed. Strong hands, Esme's or Rosalie's hands, lifted me up, and turned me. Jasper gripped my hand tightly. I was set down, and there was a silence.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked, almost timidly. I struggled to make my mouth move. My muscles seemed to be welded in place.

"Yes?" I said, my throat aching with the dryness. Huh. I just ate, didn't I?

"Alice, you can open your eyes," Carlisle said, almost as if reminding me of a long forgotten movement.

"Oh!" I said, and blinked my eyes open. Still darkness. I squinted my eyes, and opened them wide. Darkness still. I heard Emmett laugh.

"Am I alright?" I asked, uncertain.

"Perfectly fine. Why?" Carlisle asked, sounding confused.

"Because I can't see anything," I said, alarmed.


	5. The Love of Forever

**The Love of Forever**

(Jasper POV)

I stared at Alice, half-fearful.

"You. Cannot. See." I said my eyes wide. She shook her head very fast.

"I expect that is Alice's brain, creating protection against seeing another attack. As soon as the brain has fully relaxed, everything will resume as per normal," Carlisle reported. Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett walked to stand behind Edward, Carlisle and I.

"Don't worry about it, Alice. Carlisle knows what he's talking about," Esme said knowingly and Rosalie nodded, though Alice could not see it.

"I'm so sorry, Alice!" Emmett said quickly.

"For?" Alice sounded confused.

"The whole bear hunting thing," Emmett looked at his feet.

"Don't worry, Emmett. It wasn't your fault," Alice said kindly. I looked up into her golden eyes. They were unfocused on everything.

"Did you test her eyes?" I asked and Carlisle looked at me, and rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Many times," he said calmly. Alice shook her head.

"There must be something wrong!" she exclaimed, but Carlisle sighed and shook his head.

"Everything is fine. It is just shock. Relax and it will go away," Carlisle instructed patiently. I wrapped my hand around Alice's waist, and helped her to stand up.

Two of the longest day in the history of my existence followed that. Alice had grown more and more irritated as the hours went on, and her blindness continued. As I carried her downstairs from another of her demanded eye examination, with Carlisle telling us once again she only needed to 'relax'.

"I can't even do my predictions!" Alice moaned and I sighed. Alice's predictions had also vanished with her sight. I set her down on the couch and sat beside her. Carlisle was in his office, Esme was fixing up our bedroom from Alice's falls in there yesterday, and Emmett and Rosalie were off somewhere for the day.

"Just relax, darling," I said again, all I had said for the last few days. It no longer pacified her.

"I _can't_!" she whined. I smiled; glad she could not see me for once. Poor Alice.

"Thank God Alice can't read minds," Edward said from the doorway. Alice and I both jumped.

"Edward! I can't see you coming, you know. You can't just scare me like that!" Alice exclaimed. Edward looked at me and rolled his eyes. Alice had been getting on everybody's nerves lately, even calm Carlisle and me. Alice put her head on my shoulder, and sighed. I stroked her hair lightly and looked at Edward, pained for an entirely different reason than usual. Edward sat down at his piano seat, his one true place of comfort. He stretched his fingers out onto the keys and began to play one of Alice's favourite songs, one he had written for her a long time ago. Alice tilted her head to the directed of the piano and smiled softly, swaying in time with the music.

"I wish I could dance again," she sighed, and I tilted her face to my own.

"I'll dance with you," I offered, and stood, taking her hands. She stood up unsteadily, and I lead her away from the couch. I wrapped my hand around her waist, and she unsteadily put her hand on my shoulder. I took her other hand in my own, and we danced, as we had before the accident. Edward's song became more and more fast, more like the music of Alice and my time. I spun her around, and we laughed as Alice laughed as we moved faster, and I felt her loosen her tensed muscles. Good. Alice really needed to relax. Poor Alice. I lifted her up into the air, and she started blinking rapidly. I stopped dancing.

"What's wrong, my love?" I asked softly. She turned her face towards me. She looked confused and then her face broke into a smile.

"I can see," she said softly, "I can see, and it's beautiful."


End file.
